In some known LIDAR systems, lasers may be used to estimate range and velocity of moving objects. However, the range and velocity estimates can be distorted by, for example, phase deviation, frequency deviation, and/or other interference. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.